Acute ischemic stroke resulting from an embolism is now a treatable condition, because thrombolysis with tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) has been approved by the FDA. However, the utilization of tPA is limited by its short therapeutic window and increased risk of intracerebral hemorrhage. Because there is a need for safe and effective stroke treatments, we have concentrated on synthesizing, identifying, and developing novel classes of neuroprotective drugs. We have extensive preliminary evidence from in vitro and in vivo stroke models suggesting that the phenylpropanoid or polyphenol family of compounds, which includes (1) Chlorogenic acid;(2) Fisetin;and (3) Baicalein, may be useful to treat stroke. For this translational drug development program, we will use a screening funnel consisting of a combination of in vitro and in vivo stroke models to effectively develop new clinical candidates belonging to the family of compounds described above. First, we will create a focused diversity library that covers many possible substitution positions on the parent backbone (scaffold) of chlorogenic acid, fisetin and baicalein. The new molecules will be screened using two in vitro stroke assays to allow us to select the best and most "active" compounds to be tested in vivo using the rabbit small clot embolism model (RSCEM), the stroke model used in the development of tPA. We will screen the compounds in vivo to select candidates that significantly improve clinical rating scores with long therapeutic windows. Once we have identified candidates, we will assess the pharmacokinetic and toxicity profiles of the compounds, and will also study the effects of administration of the novel neuroprotective agents in combination with tPA to select a patient population and determine if the compounds may have beneficial effects in combination with tPA. When the final candidate is selected, the drug will be synthesized for a clinical trial using a GMP-approved facility, an IND will be filed and a clinical trial will be initiated. Overall, we will identify a new neuroprotective compound that readily crosses the blood brain barrier, improves clinical rating scores following embolic strokes in rabbits and has a clean safety profile so that the neuroprotective compound can be developed to treat stroke. RELEVANCE: We will use a screening funnel consisting of in vitro and in vivo stroke models to effectively identify, optimize and develop new clinical candidates. The new neuroprotective compound that readily crosses the BBB and improves clinical rating scores with a long therapeutic window following embolic strokes in rabbits will further be developed to treat stroke.